ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter The Fly
Enter The Fly '''is the eleventh episode of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes In A Half Shell (TV Series idea). '''Synopsis Baxter Stockman tries to develop the mutagen, but ends up mutating. He wants to get his revenge and first in the list is his ex assistant - April O'Neil. Characters Major Characters: * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * April O'Neil * Baxter Stockman a.k.a. The Fly Minor Characters: * A shadowy figure (cameo) * Shredder (mentioned) * April's father (mentioned) Plot The episode starts with Baxter Stockman experimenting with some mutagen at his new Laboratory. He starts talking to himself and says that this job was well paid but he felt like he's wasting his time and doesn't even know what Shredder's plans are. He goes to get himself a drink and when he returns he sees that the vile with the mutagen is gone. He turns around to see a shadowy figure splashing the mutagen right in his face and leaving him in the hands of fate. Meanwhile, one fly enters the Lab through a window and alights over Baxter who's all covered in mutagen and screaming in pain... We see Manhattan at night and a shop with the name Second Time Around and it appears to be April O'Neil's new shop with her apartment on the second floor. The turtles come to visit her and spend some time with her after her father left for Europe for a week. Back at Baxter's Laboratory we see a pool of mutagen and no sign of Stockman. Then we see a strange creature opening the window. When the moon light finally lights it's body we see what Baxter Stockman had turned into - a mutated fly. He can't believe it and goes mad. Then he remembers the shadowy figure that splashed the mutagen all over him and accuses it for what happened. He tries to think of someone who'd want to harm him and the first person he thinks of is Shredder, thinking that he had hired him so he can test the mutagen over the genius - Baxter Stockman and turn him into freak. Then he remembers the turtles, they were the one who were messing in his plans with months. And finally he remembers his asisstant at his old lab, the same asisstant which betrayed him - April O'Neil. Baxter swears that he'll have his revenge and kill all of them, starting with April! After hours of watching TV and eating Chinese food, the turtels have fallen asleep. Suddenly they hear a sound coming from the shop. They go down there to find the mutated Baxter Stockman and try to stop him, but he turns out to be way more powerful now than he was as a human. He beats them and kidnaps April, saying that everything will finish where it started. The turtles get into the armored truck or how Mikey called it - The Battle Shell and try to find Baxter and April. Then they remember Stockman's words that he'll finish everything where it started and that obviously is his old Laboratory. The turtles go there. Everything inside is a mess and it looks like a place that is going to fall after a second. The brothers find Baxter and April and this time beat the evil fly. Stockman says that someone's gotta pay and that none of them will leave alive. He tries to overthrow the props and does it. The whole building falls over him and the turtles and April manage to escape considering that Stockman is dead... Trivia * Adapted from the TMNT Original Series Episode - Enter The Fly * Adapted from the TMNT 2k3 Series episode - Insane In The Membrane * Adapted from the TMNT 2k12 Series episode - The Lonley Mutation Of Baxter Stockman